fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sid the Hero
Summary |-|Normal= |-|Super= |-|Dark Super= Sidney Noah Franklin, or "Sid the Hero" is a fan character created by Heroic412229. He is a secondary protagonist of the game Sonic Overload. Appearance Sid is a brown humanoid-like being with 2 long black skinny antennae drooping back from the back of his head, 4 small black thin spikes sticking out around each antenna, large pink butterfly wings on his back that lack no facial accessories of any kind, a brown furry squirrel tail that holds up, large white cartoon-like expressive eyes with black pupils that lack eyebrows, eyelashes and irises, lacks a nose and ears, has a cartoon-like expressive mouth and has short black or dark brown hair. He wears a pair of gray shorts, two lightweight, hyper friction resistant green and black shoes with a white strap, and cuffs, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs with golden rings on them on his hands. Personality Sid is normally an optimistic, curious, and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed, down-to-earth and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, but has an honest, caring and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. He is very passionate about art and drawing and even wished to become a great artist like his father, Stephen Franklin, was before he was invested in Sonic the Hedgehog. He also has a love for music, especially rock n roll and ballad. Unfortunately, after witnessing what happened to his parents and how he treated his sister and several others throughout the game, Sid was faced with intense inner self-reproach, aloofness and devastation for his personally unjust actions. This also made him develop a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence. Over the years, Sid became more and more mature and empathetic. While he may still have his usually impulsive and self-conscious attitude and his fear of hurting others, they've been toned down and less present than before. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Sidney Noah Franklin, Sid the Hero, Insidious Pest, Sid Kid Origin: Sonic Overload Gender: Male Age: 13-18 Classification: Hybrid, Formerly Human DOB: November 1, 2006 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Scorpio Birthplace: Station Square Weight: Unknown Height: 3'2", formerly 5'2" Likes: '''Drawing, Helping Others, His Family and Friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Food, Adventure (formerly), Music '''Dislikes: '''Eggs, Ominous, Dr. Eggman, Evil, Making others miserable, Making mistakes, Feeling useless, Boredom (formerly) '''Eye Color: Black, Formerly brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: 'Drawing, Eating, Listening to Music '''Values: '''Family, Friendship, Helping Others '''Marital Status: ' '''Status: Alive Affiliation: 'Unknown '''Pervious Affiliation: '''Sonic and his friends '''Themes: '''I'm Ready To Go Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-C to 5-B in base | 5-A to 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, possibly Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Building Level to Planet Level in base | Large Planet Level to Low Multiverse Level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Superhuman to Subsonic+ in base | FTL+ to Massively FTL+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to Class 10 in base | Class Z to Immeasurable (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Striking Strength: Building Class to Planet Class in base | Large Planet Class to Low Multiversal (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Durability: Building Level to Planet Level in base | Large Planet Level to Low Multiverse Level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Stamina: Above-Average to Superhuman in base | Infinite (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Range: Tens of Meters to Planetary in base | Universal Level to Low Multiversal Level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: High, while he is immature and implusive at times, he does show a certain amounts of intelligence and can be serious and level-headed when the situation calls for it. One example could be that he guessed right about the citizens being mind controlled, though that could be as a fourth wall joke. Weaknesses: His ergokinesis can't be created out of nowhere. It has to come from a nearby source. It also has limits to how much energy can be collected and used, leading to him either having major fatigue or major headaches. His immaturity and love for food can sometimes get the best of him and he can be hard on himself when he done something wrong or immoral to anyone. His combat is limited and not as strong as most characters in the series and he usually has to relies on his ergokinesis for battle. Feats: Key: Base | Super Sid | Dark Super Sid Notable Techniques/Attacks * Ergokinesis: Sid can absorb nearby energy from his opponents and release it in the form of energy blasts. * Ergoportation: Using his ergokinesis, Sid can warp space to teleport through short distances. * Ergo-Punch: Sid can use his ergokinesis to charge up his fists and attacks for more powerful punches and blows. * Ergo-Beam: Sid can shoot out powerful energy beams from his hands. * Ergo-Missiles: With his ergokinesis and a lot of focus while using it, Sid can shoot out energy beams that home in on his opponents. * Ergo-Shock: Sid can shock or stun his opponents with powerful energy pulses from his hands. * Ergo-Block: Sid can use his ergokinesis to create a shield or forcefield to protect both him and others from most attacks, though it can't protect against anti-energy moves, extremely powerful attacks, etc. It also doesn't last long if hit with too much force or if used for too long. * Ergo-Heal: Sid can heal both himself and others from wounds using his ergokinesis. * Ergo-Stats: Sid can temporarily increase both his and others' stats to make them more powerful, but at the cost of his own stamina. *'Ergo-Transfer:' He can transfer his energy to others in order to give them more energy, but at the cost of his own energy. * Mega-Sphere: In this move, Sid can unleash a large and powerful energy ball from his hands. This is his most powerful attack, but also takes away the most energy from him, leading to a near-death experience. He only uses it as a last resort. * Spin Attack: After gaining his new form, along with some training, Sid can curl up into a concussive ball that is able to mow down and damage enemies and obstacles. * Spin Jump: Sid can jump on top of an enemies or obstacle while in his Spin Attack. * Spin Dash: Sid can charge up his Spin Attack while in a stationary position and shoot off at high speed. This allows him to ram through enemies and obstacles at high speed. * Homing Attack: Sid can home in on an enemy or obstacle while in his Spin Attack in mid-air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male